I need you
by ElectusPotter
Summary: Beck makes Tori see she's not alone after a tragic accident.
1. I need my Tori

**Something that came too me when I watched a Doco the other night, It had make me cry and this is what I got from it.**

Tori sat on the couch, tissues everywhere, a blanket thrown over her shoulder and her face stained with dried and fresh tears. Tori hadn't moved in hours, she couldn't move, she wouldn't.

Cat had come over at some point along with Robbie and Andre, Andre tried making her a cup of hot coco to no avail, Robbie had brought Rex which ended up making the situation a lot worse and in the end Tori had yelled a Cat causing her to cry as well. They hadn't stayed long. No-one had.

Trina came; she left not knowing what to say.

Her parents came; they cleaned the house up for her, only stopping to ask if she was okay. Again Tori had snapped.

Even Jade came; she didn't say anything mean she didn't act evil she sat just sat there keeping Tori company, Like a true friend would. She had stayed the longest but she still left and there Tori was, still crying on the couch.

Tori heard the Front door open again, she knew who it was, but it made no difference she still stayed on the couch tears streaming down her cheeks.

Beck came into the living room; he sat down next to Tori, similar to Jade, however slightly closer. Tori made no acknowledgement to the fact that he was there.

Beck sat there for along time it wasn't like when Jade sat there though, his eyes lingered on her. She made no attempt to look up at him, she couldn't face anyone, not anymore.

After awhile Beck moved over and wrapped an arm around Tori, but still she made not attempt to communicate anything.

"How are you feeling?" Beck managed to asked, there was an uneasy feel to his tone, like he almost knew the answer.

Tori reacted this time.

"How do you thing I feel?" Tori Yelled, unfolding her self from Beck with the tear stroked hands. "I lost my daughter, my child." She was inconsolable. She looked up as she spoke and saw the tears running down Becks face, so similar in what she felt on her own Face.

"Tori..." Beck said quietly. "We lost our daughter, we." The tears were clearly shown in his tone.

"I lost my little girl, our sixteen year old princess. I'm never going to see her dance in this living room again, or sing on the stage at Hollywood arts. I'm never going to get to walk her down the isle. Never have to pick her up from another party at 3am. I'm suffering too, we're all suffering Tori; Lucas lost his little sister. Christopher is pretending she's still at her friend's house, pretending his big sister is going to walk through the door one day like nothings happened. Tina's lost her niece, Cat lost her god-daughter, our parents have lost their only granddaughter, and Ben lost his girlfriend."

Beck stopped to look Tori in the eye.

"Tori I've already lost my daughter, I can't lose my wife as well… I can't sleep at night because I'm afraid that I'll lose you if I close my eyes for a second. I need my wife; Lucas and Chris need their Mom."

Beck again paused before continuing.

"I know this is hard, I do, I know how you're feeling better than anyone else. She was our little girl and now she's gone…

But I need to hold my wife in my arms, I need to know that you're here and you need me as much as I need you. I need you to tell me that you love me and I need you to need me to tell you I love you as well.

I need the Best Friend who sung at the Platinum Music Awards.

The Girlfriend who said yes at the graduation show.

The Fiancé who insisted on singing her own wedding song.

The Wife who craved chicken and jelly beans when she was pregnant.

The Mother who won a Grammy and dedicated it to her family.

The Woman I've been married to for twenty one years.

I need that woman Tori, I need you, and I can't make it through this with out you."

Tori looked at her husband, the man she gave her life, her everything and who gave her so much more in return, the man she could call her own, The Beck she loved.

"I need my Beck." Tori said as Beck moved across the couch and wrapped his arms around her and in response she did the same.

They spent hours like this wrapped in each others arms, but it didn't matter they had each other and that was all they needed.


	2. We say goodbye together

Beck looked at his wife for reassurance. Victoria, Tori, Anne Oliver. In the forty one years he'd been alive he'd never been afraid to do anything, never. When he asked Tori to marry him he'd been nervous to the point of shaking and sharing his first tear but not afraid, deep down he knew she would say yes. All three times Tori gave birth he was too full of adrenaline to be afraid; Tori had the best timing with having children. With Christopher she went into labor on national television.

"A month early?" Tori often asked Chris. "On Ellen?!"

No, Beck was never afraid. Not till today, today was the end of a chapter, today was goodbye, today he had to accept that his sixteen year old daughter wasn't coming home.

Tori looked back at her husband, Becket, Beck, Henry Oliver. She was far less sure about this than he, couldn't they just go back to bed like they used to most Saturdays when they where at college, but this wasn't college. She was no longer '_Beck Oliver_'s Fiancé' or 'That Nerd who sings and is engaged to that movie star.' Those were the days, looking back on it now she could see how simple her life had been; Study, Hang with friends, Love Beck, Sing, that was all her life had consisted of.

Now, now she was a mother, a wife, and a musical Icon. Now she had to stand tall, be strong and face today and tomorrow, knowing that as each passes Stephanie wouldn't be apart of it.

Tears slid down Both Beck and Tori's cheeks. This was it, no more hiding behind ignorance, no more trying to forget about it, today was the day it ended.

"Today's the day, today we say goodbye." Beck said. A tear dropping from his eye as he pulled up their intertwined hands, kissing the top of hers.

"What if I'm not ready for goodbye?" Tori asked.

How could she say goodbye? Stephanie had been apart of her. For nine months she carried her daughter inside of her, Steph was the creation, the combined being of them. Tori and Beck brought together to create something new, life. She had watched her daughter grow up; learn to crawl, to walk, to talk, to live. She'd taught her to sing, and to dance. She'd watched her learn to act from Beck. Steph had been her daughter, her girl in the house, someone who she could teach about girly things, talk about girly things. How do you suddenly move on from that? This wasn't supposed to happen, not to them, she wasn't supposed to lose her only daughter, Steph was supposed to grow up, go to college, get married to Ben, have grandchildren. Steph was supposed to bury them. No parent should have to bury their own child.

"Then we do it together." Beck responded.

Beck knew exactly where Tori was, Because he was there to. She was their daughter, his little princess, his Baby girl, the only other woman he would love so much. She was part him, part Tori.

"It's always been you and me." Tori replied.

And it was true; there was always a Tori and Beck. They'd been apart of each others lives since forever, they'd shared the most intimate moments in their lives, the highs and the lows. She witnessed his first tear, Him her first I love you. Their first time their first everything and they would share their last everything. So today they would step outside to say goodbye, and they would do it together.


End file.
